Neko Maid
by Coockie-san
Summary: ¿Cuantos de vosotros queréis tener vuestra propia "Neko Maid"? ¿Y si ella fuera la famosa Reina Vampira, Marceline Abadeer? Tendríais que tener mucha suerte para poder obtener a Marcy como "neko maid". Pues yo, Finn el humano; durante dos años, tendré a mi entera disposición a Marceline como "neko maid". Para lo que yo quiera...TODO lo que yo quiera. [Cancelado]
1. La apuesta

_**Hola a todas las personas que han usado un poco de su tiempo en leer esto. Soy **_Coockie-san_** con un Fic para ustedes. Soy completamente nueva en esto de la escritura de historias, pero me vino la inspiración. Y vengo a probar suerte en el mundo de los Fics. Espero que les guste este "intento" de Fic.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**__** Abundancia de: Hentai/Ecchi y OoC.**_

* * *

_Capitulo uno:_

_La apuesta_

***~#Punto de vista de Marceline*~#**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

No, no estoy contando nada en particular. Solo estoy contando el nivel de furia y las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la Lenta Princesa. ¿Queréis saber por qué quiero matarla? La respuesta es muy fácil. Si no fuera por ella y su inutil ciencia, no habría acabado en esta situación.

¿Cómo? ¿No sabeis a que me refiero? Raro. Pero bueno, supongo que os contaré la historia desde el principio.

* * *

Yo estaba flotando por Ooo como todos los días, disfrutando de la leve brisa que movía mis cabellos ligeramente. Agradecía a Glob que el cielo estaba nublado, así que no había necesidad de que usara mi tan conocida sombrilla. Pasé por la casa de mi heroe de pacotilla favorita, el cual recientemente había cumplido 18 años; pasé por la casa de Flama, la cual se hizo mi amiga al ser nombrada reina ya que somos las únicas reinas en Ooo; y finalmente llegué al Dulce reino.

Un ligero olor a fresa inundó el ambiente, olía delicioso. El olor provenía del salón real del castillo, donde recogían polvo los tronos de los padres de Bonnibell. Me adentré en el castillo y floté hasta el salón. Al entrar vi a Finn hablando con Bonnie enfrente de una extraña maquina; me acerqué lentamente a ellos y...

-¡BUU!- grité justo entre ellos

Soltaron un gritó de terror mientras saltaban del susto. Puse los pies en el suelo mientras reía descontroladamente; seguramente que me miraban con enojo pero yo no podía parar de reírme.

-¿Qué haceis?- les pregunté cuando cesé la risa

-Es una maquina que imparte castigos para los perdedores de alguna apuesta teniendo en cuenta lo que más odiaría el perdedor teniendo en cuenta quien es el vencedor.- me explicó la princesa acariciando un lateral de la maquina

Me reí suavemente ante la idea que acaba de surgir en mi mente. Acababa de pensar que fuera idea de Finn para retarme a mi. Jeje, estoy loca por pensar eso jeje.

-Marcy, ¿hacemos una apuesta?- me preguntó Finn para mi sorpresa

Asentí con la cabeza aún asombrada; tenía razón. Aunque inmediatamente me relajé, nadie me ganaría. Pero al minuto me arrepentí. Sé que soy muy buena matando monstruos y que Finn es un poco mejor; pero retarme a ver quien mataba más y ganarme por un monstruo...¡UNO!

Bonnie presionó qué sé yo el número de teclas y palancas en uno de los bordes de la maquina, y al segundo apareció una pequeña pantalla en la cual estaba escrito el castigo que yo tendría que sufrir.

* * *

Y así comenzó mi tortura por los próximos dos años. ¿Queréis saber cual fue el castigo asignado? Bueno...¿¡Pero para que os digo?! ¡Si solo tenéis que ver el titulo de este Fic, por amor a Glob!

Sí, durante los próximos dos años seré una "neko maid", trabajando para Finn.

-¡Marcy! ¡Ven aquí un segundo!- gritó Finn desde su habitación

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¡Ya voy, señor!- le grité con un tono dulce que me dió más nauseas que ver la ropa rosa de Bonnie

Suspiré intentando calmarme, me alisé el bestido negro a medio muslo que llevaba, junto con el delantal blanco; coloqué en su lugar la diadema de orejas de gato blancas y subí por la escalera hasta la habitación. Allí lo encontré colgando un trozo de papel en la pared de la habitación. Volví a suspirar intentando, en vano, calmarme.

-_"Vamos Marcy, has visto suficientes animes para saber como comportarte ahora y durante dos años."_- pensé suspirando otra vez; sí, soy otaku, ¿algún problema? -¿Le sucede algo, señor?- pregunté con una dulzura para nada propia de mi

-Acercate.- me respondió simplemente, me acerqué y observé el papel allí colgado

-"Normas para la Neko Maid"- leí en el papel, lo observé con una ceja alzada pero él solo se encogió de hombros

-Te dejo sola para que las leas, cuando termines baja que, probablemente, tengas quejas o dudas.- luego de ese comentario me dejó sola con las normas que debía seguir

Suspiré antes de sentarme en la cama y leerlas.

_Normas para la Neko Maid (NM abreviado)_

_1) NM deberá de tener suficiente dulzura para el señor, al igual que para los invitados._

-¿In...invitados?-

_2) NM compartirá cama con el señor._

-¿Compartir...cama?-

_3) NM estará siempre perfectamente arreglada._

_4) NM deberá obedecer todo lo ordenado por el señor, sin protestar._

-¿O...obedecer?-

_5) NM deberá complacer al señor en todo lo que él ordene._

-¿Com...complacer?-

_6) NM deberá hacer todo lo que el señor ordene, aunque sea vergonzoso._

-¿Todo?-

_7) NM no protestará en nada de lo ordena por el señor, aunque sea algo sexual._

-¿Sex...sexual?-

_8) NM deberá intentar complacer sexualmente al señor siempre que se de la situación._

-¿Complacer...sexualmente?-

_9) NM deberá vestir con su uniforme siempre, a excepción de que el señor decida cambiar el vestuario._

_10) NM no pondrá queja alguna si el señor desea tener sexo._

-¿Sex...sexo?-

Coloqué otra vez el papel en la pared y apoyé la frente en ella. Notaba como mis mejillas ardían. Sonreí levemente al darme cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, no podía negarme; tenía que cumplir esas reglas a la perfección. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados y bajé a la planta de abajo con un dulce sonrisa (aunque quería matar a Finn ahí mismo, oh, y a Bonnie también). Finn estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con BMO; volteó a verme y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado, y así lo hice.

-BMO vete a tu cuarto.- le dijo tiernamente, la pequeña consola le hizo caso dejandonos solos -¿Alguna queja? -me preguntó divertido

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente mientras sonreía con dulzura (Glob, quiero morirme aquí mismo). Él me miró asombrado.

-Aunque tuviera alguna queja, no serviría de nada.- le expliqué mientras valanceaba los pies, sentada en el sofá -Pervertido.- susurré mirando a otro lado

-Seré un pervertido, pero este pervertido...- rápidamente se acercó a mi y me besó con mucha pasión, iba a empujarlo pero recordé las normas; rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le respondí al beso tímidamente; pasados unos segundos se separó de mi, me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró al oído -...te desea.

En esa noche mi vida dió un giro de 180 grados. En esa noche Finn me llevó a su cuarto y nos encerró allí. En esa noche Finn me hizo de todo, toda la noche. En esa noche...me convertí en una "Neko Maid".

* * *

_**Me disculpó si fue muy OoC por parte de Finn, pero mi imaginación lo desea así. Espero que les guste este Fic. Espero sus comentarios para saber si lo continuo o no. Nos vemos.**_

Atte: Coockie-san


	2. Primer día de servicios

_**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo. Me alegra saber que les ha gustado el anterior capitulo, espero que este también les guste. Lamento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración se esfumó.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**__** Abundancia de: Hentai/Ecchi y OoC.**_

* * *

_Capitulo dos:_

_Primer día de servicios._

***~#Punto de vista de Finn*~#**

Abrí los ojos levemente, aún seguía con sueño, volteé a un lado con la seguridad de encontrarme a Marcy...pero no había nadie. Me levanté rápidamente y bajé al piso de abajo.

-_"Espero que no se haya ido."_- pensé mientras llegaba al salón

Allí la vi, con su traje, mientras hacía el desayuno con una sonrisa. Suspiré de alivio antes de sentarme en el sofá. Decidí no llamarla aún, cogí a BMO dispuesto a jugar a algún juego, pero en ese momento llegó ella con una bandeja con una taza de café y galletas.

-¿Quiere algo, señor?- me preguntó sonriendo, mostrando la bandeja

La miré asombrado, se había metido en el papel muy rápido; asentí y cogí una galleta. Estaba deliciosa.

-Mmmm...deliciosa.- comenté saboreando la galleta

-Me alegro.- comentó sonriente

Yo cogí otra galleta y me la metí en la boca entera, pero antes de tragarla Marceline me besó. La miré sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado. Al verla observé come se estaba comiendo ella la galleta.

-Tienes razón,- dijo cuando tragó -está deliciosa.

Después de decir eso se fue a la cocina a hacer 'qué-se-yo'; estuve en silencio unos segundos. Respiré hondo y cogí a BMO. Tal vez sea divertido el que ya se haya acostumbrado; pero no hay que olvidar que es Marceline de quien hablamos. Ademas...no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder avergonzar a Marcy sin que ella pueda matarme.

***~#Punto de vista de Marceline*~#**

Uno, dos, tres. cuatro...

Sí, habeis adivinado. Otra vez estoy intentando calmarme para no cometer un asesinato. Después de la _laaarga_ noche que tuve, me desperté rápidamente. Sé que es mejor que me acostumbre ya a esto; porque dos años se hacen muy largos. Estaba tranquila lavando los platos, imaginando mil y una maneras de matar humanos y princesas nerds, cuando Finn me abrazó por la cintura por detrás. Suspiré.

-He invitado a todos nuestros amigos para comer.- será hijo de pu** -Están de camino, ve preparando la comida.

Cuando se fue de mi lado, suspiré.

La mañana se pasó rápida y tranquila, descontando los constantes abrazos/besos de Finn; besos que estaba obligada a responder. La comida ya estaba preparada en la encimera de la cocina; la mesa preparada para la visita; Finn estaba jugando con BMO y yo estaba en la cocina terminando de adornar el postre. Al minuto llamaron a la puerta, suspiré.

-_"Comienza la tortura."_- pensé cansinamente

* * *

_**Lamento la brevedad de este capitulo, de verdad lo lamento. Pero gracias a problemas técnicos no tengo suficiente tiempo para hacer un capitulo más largo. Aunque lo antes posible seguiré el fic. Nos vemos.**_

Atte: Coockie-san


	3. Bye-Bye

Lamento decir que mis fics no serán continuados. Ya que he comenzado los estudios y no tengo tiempo para ir a la PC. Lo que significa que esto es un adios. Adios.


End file.
